Product display packages are typically used to exhibit products, for example, in retail stores, and often in a manner designed to promote the products while also providing product and retail information. In addition, some product display packages may include security tags. However, there are some downsides to these conventional product display packages. For example, in the case of drill bits, there are some product display packages that are expensive to manufacture, wasteful in material, large to store, prone to damage, easy to remove, etc.
For example, a hang tag is an example product display package used for displaying a drill bit, but from which the drill bit is often easily removable. Unfortunately, some shoplifters take advantage of these types of product display packages by removing the drill bits from their product display packages in order to separate the drill bits from the security tags and steal the drill bits from the store. Also, if the product display packages are easy to remove, then some shoppers may swap the product tag of a more expensive drill bit with the product tag of a less expensive drill bit in order to pay less money for the more expensive drill bit. In each of these cases, there is a substantial amount of loss.